Possession Part Two
by leolass
Summary: Now Abby has won her man, what will she do with him for the next 48 hours? McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**Possession **

Pt 2

"So what do you want to do for the next two days?" Tim shrugged, finishing the last of his Champagne from the evening. "I take it you did have something in mind."

"I have to be honest with you," Abby said for his ears only, "I just didn't want anybody else claiming you."

"You wanted me all to yourself? You were jealous of the other bidders?" Tim smiled, absorbing her words. "Cool, Abby, I didn't know you still cared."

"Of course I care, McGee, but not to burst your bubble, it wasn't through jealousy exactly. I just didn't want anybody else owning you."

"And that _isn't_ jealousy?" he clarified.

"What do I have to be jealous about, McGee? I just won you. The others didn't."

Tony sidled through the crowd, his 'owner' next to him holding on tightly to her prize.

"Good bidding there, Abs," he nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Probie you outdid yourself with your selling features. Anyone would think you had someone write them for you," he winked.

Tim smirked. Had anybody other than Abby won him, he'd have answered differently. If the scary woman had won him, he'd be answering with whimpering sounds, he believed fully.

"How about Ducky?" Tim gestured to the doctor. "Who wrote his note? If I remember correctly it said something about virility, maturity and charm. Were you responsible for that one too?"

"Oh, Ducky wrote it himself," Abby interrupted. "He ran it by me earlier. He wanted me to win him, said something about having me use him as a sex slave all weekend."

Tony and McGee stared, mouth open, waiting for the punch-line,_ hoping_ for a punch line. Then, Louisa giggled breaking the group's silence.

"What?" Abby asked in all seriousness. "You don't think a girl like me could get a guy like Ducky?"

Tim shook his head. "More like a guy like Ducky _shouldn't_ get a girl like you. He'd old Abby."

"So," she shrugged, her eyes glinting. "Old isn't dead. The guy's attractive and let's face it he _is _English, charming and not to mention sexy. And I love guys in tuxedos."

"You seriously think Ducky's sexy?" Tony asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Of course. I'd date him in a heartbeat."

"Knowing something of the guys you've been out with in the past, that isn't exactly a recommendation!" Tim went on, "Besides, you didn't win him, you won me."

"I put in a bid for him though."

"Me too," Louisa smiled. Tony grimaced.

"It's the accent," she confessed apologetically. "He's so charming."

Tim looked at Abby. "And you'd have gone through with it for real?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Poor Ziva!"

"Oh, I don't know," Tony caught a glimpse of the couple in question sharing a joke. "I think maybe poor Ducky. The woman's a little scary at times." Tony laced his fingers with his owner and smiled politely. "In a sick, twisted kind of way, Abs, I'm just glad you won McGee. Now if you'll all excuse us, Louisa and I have got to find something with which to occupy ourselves for the next two days." He winked at Louisa adding the type of smile that only Tony could give. "Do you think we'll find something?"

Louisa giggled. "I have one or two things in mind."

"Well, that's what happens when you're owned by someone in Accounts! It comes down to a simple case of math."

Tony excused them both and the two disappeared into the crowd.

Tim put down his empty glass on the table. "I guess we should make a move now too, huh? People are beginning to leave."

Abby nodded. "There's one more thing I have to do first though. I have to write a check." She grabbed Tim's hand tightly, pulled him through the crowd and held up her purse almost above her head.

"Abby!" Tim whined, feeling like a reluctant dog on the end of a lead.

"Quit moaning, McGee!" she called. "And save your strength, you're going to need it once we get back to my place."

He looked confused. "Why? What are we going to do?"

She stopped dead, tipped her head at him and bit her lip. The image made her look as though she were an innocent sixteen year old and Tim was about to re-live his 'first time' all over again.

He swallowed nervously. Abby had always had that hold over him and it hadn't stopped tonight. Suddenly she smiled coyly and whispered.

"You remember my coffin?"

Tim wanted to speak but he couldn't. The memory of a single night in Abby's coffin made him quiver with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. He nodded gingerly.

"It's cold in there alone."

He swallowed.

"And there's only ever been one guy who made the thing as hot as hell."

He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. Suddenly the room had become intensely hot. He unfastened his bow tie allowing it to fall open.

"And that was?"

If she'd voiced another mans name at that moment, he would have died a thousand deaths.

"There only really ever been one guy in my life, Timmy," she fingered his jaw and traced a line down to the buttons on his shirt. She cocked a single eyebrow, "And now I own you." She laced the words with such passion and intent, he could barely contain himself.

He blinked twice, trying to swallow but his mouth was as dry as a stone. Suddenly his breathing grew faster.

"Let's go pay!"

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Possession **

Pt 2

"So what do you want to do for the next two days?" Tim shrugged, finishing the last of his Champagne from the evening. "I take it you did have something in mind."

"I have to be honest with you," Abby said for his ears only, "I just didn't want anybody else claiming you."

"You wanted me all to yourself? You were jealous of the other bidders?" Tim smiled, absorbing her words. "Cool, Abby, I didn't know you still cared."

"Of course I care, McGee, but not to burst your bubble, it wasn't through jealousy exactly. I just didn't want anybody else owning you."

"And that _isn't_ jealousy?" he clarified.

"What do I have to be jealous about, McGee? I just won you. The others didn't."

Tony sidled through the crowd, his 'owner' next to him holding on tightly to her prize.

"Good bidding there, Abs," he nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Probie you outdid yourself with your selling features. Anyone would think you had someone write them for you," he winked.

Tim smirked. Had anybody other than Abby won him, he'd have answered differently. If the scary woman had won him, he'd be answering with whimpering sounds, he believed fully.

"How about Ducky?" Tim gestured to the doctor. "Who wrote his note? If I remember correctly it said something about virility, maturity and charm. Were you responsible for that one too?"

"Oh, Ducky wrote it himself," Abby interrupted. "He ran it by me earlier. He wanted me to win him, said something about having me use him as a sex slave all weekend."

Tony and McGee stared, mouth open, waiting for the punch-line,_ hoping_ for a punch line. Then, Louisa giggled breaking the group's silence.

"What?" Abby asked in all seriousness. "You don't think a girl like me could get a guy like Ducky?"

Tim shook his head. "More like a guy like Ducky _shouldn't_ get a girl like you. He'd old Abby."

"So," she shrugged, her eyes glinting. "Old isn't dead. The guy's attractive and let's face it he _is _English, charming and not to mention sexy. And I love guys in tuxedos."

"You seriously think Ducky's sexy?" Tony asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Of course. I'd date him in a heartbeat."

"Knowing something of the guys you've been out with in the past, that isn't exactly a recommendation!" Tim went on, "Besides, you didn't win him, you won me."

"I put in a bid for him though."

"Me too," Louisa smiled. Tony grimaced.

"It's the accent," she confessed apologetically. "He's so charming."

Tim looked at Abby. "And you'd have gone through with it for real?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Poor Ziva!"

"Oh, I don't know," Tony caught a glimpse of the couple in question sharing a joke. "I think maybe poor Ducky. The woman's a little scary at times." Tony laced his fingers with his owner and smiled politely. "In a sick, twisted kind of way, Abs, I'm just glad you won McGee. Now if you'll all excuse us, Louisa and I have got to find something with which to occupy ourselves for the next two days." He winked at Louisa adding the type of smile that only Tony could give. "Do you think we'll find something?"

Louisa giggled. "I have one or two things in mind."

"Well, that's what happens when you're owned by someone in Accounts! It comes down to a simple case of math."

Tony excused them both and the two disappeared into the crowd.

Tim put down his empty glass on the table. "I guess we should make a move now too, huh? People are beginning to leave."

Abby nodded. "There's one more thing I have to do first though. I have to write a check." She grabbed Tim's hand tightly, pulled him through the crowd and held up her purse almost above her head.

"Abby!" Tim whined, feeling like a reluctant dog on the end of a lead.

"Quit moaning, McGee!" she called. "And save your strength, you're going to need it once we get back to my place."

He looked confused. "Why? What are we going to do?"

She stopped dead, tipped her head at him and bit her lip. The image made her look as though she were an innocent sixteen year old and Tim was about to re-live his 'first time' all over again.

He swallowed nervously. Abby had always had that hold over him and it hadn't stopped tonight. Suddenly she smiled coyly and whispered.

"You remember my coffin?"

Tim wanted to speak but he couldn't. The memory of a single night in Abby's coffin made him quiver with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. He nodded gingerly.

"It's cold in there alone."

He swallowed.

"And there's only ever been one guy who made the thing as hot as hell."

He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. Suddenly the room had become intensely hot. He unfastened his bow tie allowing it to fall open.

"And that was?"

If she'd voiced another mans name at that moment, he would have died a thousand deaths.

"There only really ever been one guy in my life, Timmy," she fingered his jaw and traced a line down to the buttons on his shirt. She cocked a single eyebrow, "And now I own you." She laced the words with such passion and intent, he could barely contain himself.

He blinked twice, trying to swallow but his mouth was as dry as a stone. Suddenly his breathing grew faster.

"Let's go pay!"

5


End file.
